Soudain Seul
by Wen1
Summary: Après 4x21 et avant 4x22 , Dean réfléchit sur ce que Sam a fait.


**Auteur:** Wen  
**Résumé:** Après 4x21, Dean réfléchit sur ce que Sam a fait.  
Catégorie Against  
**Disclaimer** Je ne suis pas propriétaire de supernatural blah blah blah  
**Notes de l'auteur:** C'est ma première fanfiction de Supernatural. J'avais l'habitude d'écrire des fics X-Men, mais j'ai arrêté d'écrire il y a un long moment, en raison d'un manque total d'inspiration. Mais après avoir vu certaines parties de la saison quatre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écrire ces petites pensées. Je l'ai écris juste après « when the levee breaks » mais la correction a mis du temps à me revenir.  
Donc, bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, sacrifiant une partie de son enfance, ses rêves, pour son intérêt et sa sécurité lorsque leur père n'était pas là, comment Sammy pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Choisir de suivre un démon plutôt que lui, son propre frère. Ils étaient chasseurs, ils savaient faire face avec les êtres surnaturels. Sam devrait savoir que Ruby ne lui donnait pas de sang de démon sans raison, sans un but personnel. Un démon, bordel, Sam préférait faire confiance à un démon plutôt qu'à lui, qui était allé en enfer pour lui, qui avait été et avait torturé pendant quarante ans .. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais connu et ne le connaîtrait jamais, mais lui-même se connaissait-il seulement ? Dieu que ça faisait mal, plus encore que les coups.

Sam lui mentait, depuis des mois, depuis son retour. Comment son petit Sammy avait-il pu tellement changer ? Dean pouvait comprendre que sa mort violente et le fait de savoir où il était, en enfer, avait été difficile à supporter. Merde, s'il avait été à sa place, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu faire face à la mort de Sam, en fait si, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu, il l'avait déjà expérimenté. Dean avait toujours été loyal envers sa famille et, surtout, depuis son séjour en enfer, il survivait pour elle, pour son petit frère, qu'il avait promis de protéger des années auparavant. S'il ne lui restait plus rien, pourquoi vivrait-il?, ses souvenirs de l'enfer, sa culpabilité étaient déjà entrain de le tuer .... Aurait-il la force d'être le lieutenant des anges, de sauver un monde où il ne voulait pas vivre?

Dean l'altruiste, ouais bon, peut-être qu'il l'avait été, peut-être l'était-il encore. Mais merde, il était fatigué, il était tellement fatigué de tout cela. La mort de sa mère, celle de son père, qui avait vendu son âme pour sauver sa vie, les morts de Jim et Caleb et de tous les autres (n'étaient-ils pas vertueux eux aussi? ). La mort de Sam, le pacte, le retour de Sam, sa propre mort par les chiens de l'enfer, ses quarante ans de souffrances, son retour. La menace de l'apocalypse, le fait d'avoir de nouveau à torturer, même son pire ennemi, La révélation d'Alastair, l'hôpital, l'explication de Castiel, le changement de comportement de l'ange,. Son frère le visage couvert de sang de démon ; la chambre de confinement, l'évasion de Sam, leur bagarre…

Le pire de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôtel n'était pas tant le fait que Sam l'ait frappé et ce soit battu contre lui, bon sang, Dean n'avait pas été doux de son côté pour lui répondre. Mais Sam avait essayé de le tuer sans être possédé ou envoûté ; putain Sammy l'avait étranglé, serrant jusqu'à qu'il n'ait presque plus d'air dans ses poumons comme Alastair l'avait fait quelques semaines avant. Dean avait vue la haine et la volonté de tuer dans les yeux de Sam,. Son petit frère....

Ok, Dean lui avait dit qu'il était entrain de devenir un monstre, mais que pouvait-il dire

d'autre ? Il s'agissait de la vérité, rien de plus et rien de moins, putain, il buvait du sang de démon non de non, même un vampire n'y goûterait pas ! Devait-il rappeler à Sam que, quelques années auparavant, il lui avait fait jurer de le tuer s'il devenait un monstre? Après que Meg l'ai possédé et qu'il ait tenté de le tuer? Dean avait promis.

Il adorait son petit frère, bon sang, il l'avait presque élevé, il donnerait de nouveau sa vie pour lui sans hésiter. Mais, comme il l'avait dit à Bobby, il préférait voir Sam mourir comme un humain, plutôt que comme un monstre, que d'avoir à le chasser et à le tuer comme une de ces créatures maléfiques. Peut-être était-ce lâche et égoïste ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Pourquoi tout semblait s'être effondré dans sa vie dernièrement? Castiel avait changé, redevenant l'ange dénué de toute émotion humaine qu'il était ; Sam avait développé ses pouvoirs (en dépit de sa promesse avant la mort de Dean) jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tuer Alastair avec son propre esprit, et il avait commencé à dépendre du sang de démon. Dean avait appris que sa « faiblesse » avait brisé le premier sceau de l'apocalypse. Il avait juré de servir les anges de Dieu, se sacrifiant de nouveau, pour le bien de son frère. Son frère qui avait voulu le tué et à qui il avait répété les mêmes mots que leur père, lors de son départ pour Standford : « Si tu passes cette porte, ne reviens jamais ».

Maintenant, il était seul à attendre un signe des anges, sans même savoir comment

allait réagir Sam s'il se retrouvait en face de lui sur le champ de bataille. Tenterait-il de nouveau de le tuer ? Et si oui, se donnerait-il la peine de l'en empêcher ? Il ne le pensait pas.

Peut-être que Sam avait raison, peut-être qu'il était faible ou peut-être Sam était-il sa faiblesse, mais il pensait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il en avait bien le droit.


End file.
